


Sunday Brunch with the Lehnsherrs

by Gerec



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Kink Meme, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jakob surprises Erik with a guest at Sunday brunch, eager to introduce the new special someone in his life to his only son.</p><p>Erik is prepared to hate this person purely on principle, because he doesn't like most people as a general rule. Also because no one is good enough to replace his late mother in his father's life, never mind that she died fifteen years ago.</p><p>Imagine his surprise when the special someone is a) a man, b) thirty years younger than his father and c) perfect for Erik in every way.</p><p>Aka - Erik meets his father's new lover, Charles Xavier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt from the meme, because I adore age difference fics and the idea of Fassy/Erik + McAvoy/Charles + McKellen/Jakob was way too interesting to resist.
> 
> http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/9701.html?thread=21914085#t21914085

“I can’t believe you would spring something like this on me without any warning.”

“If I had told you first, would you have come to brunch?”

He doesn’t answer, already knowing this will be a disaster, an impromptu meet and greet with the ‘someone’ new in his father’s life. Erik doesn’t like most people as a rule and it’s unlikely he’ll make an exception for the person who could potentially replace his beloved mother in his father’s life.

It’s unfair - he’s understands this in his head - because Jakob Lehnsherr has been a widower for the last fifteen years and in all that time he’s never once brought someone to meet Erik. There have been occasional dates and fleeting dalliances he knows, but nothing serious enough to risk adding more tension to the already strained relationship between father and son. The fact that he’s doing it now after all this time can only mean that he’s serious; that he wants this person to stick around.

“No probably not,” he acknowledges with a shake of his head and his father chuckles and looks incredibly smug at being told he’s right. As usual. “I just don’t see why I have to meet her. It’s your business who you date not mine.”

His father sighs, the frown on his face and the wrinkle in his brow a clear indication that he’s disappointed with Erik’s reaction. He takes a sip of his Earl Grey tea (and when did his father start drinking tea and not coffee?) and then leans back in his chair, eyeing Erik steadily. “You’re my son and you’re important to me. And this person is very special to me so I expect you to mind your manners.”

“Fine. What’s her name?”

“Charles,” his father says with a warm smile blooming over his face and before he even has the chance to absorb the implication of what he’s just heard, Jakob is waving to someone approaching their table from behind Erik. “Ah and here he is.”

He turns just in time to see a mop of brown hair and a blue cardigan step into his father’s arms, Jakob smiling as he pulls ‘Charles’ close and greets him with a kiss on his cheek. 

“Hello, you must be Erik,” the young man turns to him with a soft smile, friendly and clearly delighted and god he’s just a _kid_ – “It’s nice to meet you finally. I’m Charles Xavier.”

He’s certain that he looks like an idiot, mouth gaping open at the man standing there, offering his hand for Erik to shake. His father looks at him with wry amusement before gently guiding Charles into his seat at their table on the restaurant’s outdoor patio. Charles himself looks slightly uncomfortable, his eyes darting back and forth between father and son.

“He’s a _man_.”

“Astounding observational skills, Erik. Yes, he is.”

“You didn’t...I didn’t know...”

“That I dated men?” his father chuckles again, pressing a kiss to the palm of Charles’ hand that makes the younger man beam, fond and unapologetic at the public display of affection. “To be fair, this is a first for me. ‘Expanding my horizons’. ‘Finding myself’, if you will. Whatever it is that people say these days about exploring their sexuality.”

“You didn’t tell him about me?” Charles asks, expression uncertain as his father waves his arm to catch the attention of one of the wait staff. He turns to Erik next and says with painful sincerity, fidgeting a little with the cuff of his sleeve, “I’m sorry this must be quite the shock for you.”

He doesn’t mean to be rude, really; because the man from all indications so far is polite and well meaning – not to mention ridiculously attractive with piercing blue eyes and freckles dusted lightly across the bridge of his perfect patrician nose. But he finds the words bursting out before he can stop himself, just as their waitress arrives at the table to take Charles’ order. “Just how old _are_ you?”

“Ah just a moment please Erik,” his father interjects, turning to the woman with a grin. “A cup of Earl Grey please and Eggs Benedict for this handsome young man here.” And because his father has always been a charming old bastard, Charles blushes beautifully at his words and the waitress gives them both a sly wink as she leaves with the order.

“Now then, let’s answer both your questions shall we? Charles,” Jakob says with such affection and warm regard Erik can’t help but feel the tiniest twinge of what might be jealousy twisting in his gut. “I didn’t want Erik to develop any preconceived notions about you. I thought it would be much better to have him meet you in person and let you win him over with your devastating good looks and your brilliant mind.”

“You’re such a charmer, Jakob.” Charles laughs and oh he has a chuckle like hot chocolate on a blistery winter day, coupled with the kind of soothing English accent they use for automated messages to set people at ease. “And now I’m certain I won’t be able to live up to such high expectations.”

His father takes Charles’ hand and strokes his thumb gently over the smooth skin of his knuckles. “Darling, you’ve already exceeded all my expectations.”

Charles beams, like a little boy who’s just opened his Christmas present to find he’s gotten exactly what he’s been asking for all year. And his father is looking at him now with an adoration that used to be reserved solely for his mother when they were still happy and in love.

Before she got sick and he handled it the worst way possible.

“You haven’t answered my question,” he snaps and doesn’t care that Charles winces ever so slightly and his father frowns at the sharpness of his tone. “How old are you? Where did you two meet?”

“I’m twenty-eight,” Charles answers, voice still warm and expressive though he sits up a little straighter under Erik’s glare. “I have a PhD in Genetics and I’m an Associate Professor at the University.”

“So…you’re colleagues. That’s how you know each other.”

The two of them glance at each other then, seeming to decide without words just what and how much to share with Erik before his father says, “Yes, though I knew Charles before he started teaching at Columbia. He used to be a student of mine, during his undergrad.”

“But nothing happened then,” Charles is quick to jump in and clarify and Erik stifles the urge to sneer at the thought of his father lusting after an even _younger_ Xavier. “I took Jakob’s English Lit. class as a break from my science course load. I heard what an amazing professor he was and I thought maybe I could learn the material and how to be a good lecturer from watching him teach. But we haven’t seen each other in years; it’s only since I returned from Oxford and joined the teaching staff that we reconnected again.” 

Erik is pretty sure it’s still a bit strange, this relationship between Charles and his fifty-eight year old father; the thirty year age difference notwithstanding, sleeping with someone who used to be your prof. seems…wrong somehow. He wonders if Charles has daddy issues. Or issues with authority figures. Or is maybe taking role playing the professor and his naughty student to an uncomfortable real life extreme…

Fuck, and where did _that_ come from? He _really_ doesn’t need to think about his father having sex with anyone, let alone a man two years younger than himself. He rubs his face and pointedly ignores the hand holding still happening at the table, pushing down all thoughts of Jakob Lehnsherr and what he might or might not be doing in the bedroom with a man younger than his own son. The other two seem to sense his inward retreat and wisely steer the conversation towards more mundane topics. 

Their food arrives and Erik quietly digs in to his cheese omelette while his father and Charles continue to converse, Jakob asking questions about Charles’ Friday class and his new batch of students. If he hadn’t been told that the two men were dating he could have easily mistaken this for a simple meeting between a professor and his star pupil. He watches Charles talk excitedly about everything from his curriculum to the quality of the papers being turned in, waving his hands to make his point as he quotes stats and terminology Erik doesn’t fully understand (though he doubts his father fares much better). It’s a fascinating dynamic that has Erik riveted; Jakob complimenting the younger man on his research and his rapport with his students with a look of such pride on his face while Charles flushes pink and positively glows with pleasure, as though he’s embarrassed of the praise yet craving the man’s approval. 

“Erik,” Charles says, pulling him from his musing, “I’m so sorry you must think I’m terribly rude. Here I am going on and on and you haven’t been able to get a word in edgewise.”

He glances over at his father who has one eyebrow raised, giving Erik his _‘well, what are you waiting for socialize like a normal person’_ face. “It’s fine. Umm…sounds like you enjoy teaching.” 

Charles smiles at him then, and oh god the way he’s looking at Erik, eyes wide and so _earnest_ makes him want to reach out and touch his cheek to see if this man is actually real and not a figment of his imagination. It’s really unsettling that his father’s date is making his stomach twist into knots.

“I do love to teach,” Charles admits with a slight shrug of his shoulders, “but that’s enough about me. Jakob tells me you’re an environmental lawyer.” He reaches over and places his hand over Erik’s, squeezing it lightly. “That sounds fascinating. Please, tell me more.” 

\---

Erik is barely aware of the passage of time, entrenched as he is in his discussion with Charles as Jakob looks on them both with fond amusement, jumping in periodically but seemingly content to let the two of them make their arguments. They bicker and laugh and move effortlessly from topic to topic from Erik’s work to politics to education reform, ordering more coffee and tea and completely oblivious to the myriad comings and goings of the people around them. It’s three in the afternoon before Jakob finally interjects, reminding Charles he has to be home by four pm. 

“Oh yes, my sister Raven is coming over for dinner I should get home! Just let me visit the loo before we go.”

He pointedly does not watch the man’s retreating back; does not take notice of the broad shoulders under the cardigan that brings out the sky blue of his eyes. Does not wonder how far down his freckles go and does not imagine the shape of the man’s ass and how it would feel in his hands.

Oh fuck.

“I’m glad to see you and Charles hit it off.” Jakob pats his hand and waves to the waiter for their bill. “I had a feeling you two would get along if you just gave him a chance. He’s quite wonderful you know. Intelligent and charming. And kind. Not to mention that delectable body he has under all those layers.” 

Erik chokes on a mouthful of coffee and sputters, a bit shocked that for a moment, he’d completely forgotten that Charles was his _father’s_ date.

Charles is all of the things Jakob said and much more. Most importantly, he’s the first person Erik’s met since Magda that he genuinely likes enough to want to see again.

For the first time since his mother died all those years ago, he hates Jakob Lehnsherr again, just a little.

They offer to give him a ride home but he declines, the need to get away suddenly overwhelming. Charles shakes his hand firmly and tells him they should see each other again soon and Jakob smiles at them both as he slips a possessive arm around the young Professor’s waist. 

Erik waves goodbye and heads in the opposite direction from where Jakob’s car is parked on the street, ducking around the building and out of sight. When he peeks around the corner again his father has Charles pressed up against the side of the car, hands gripping the younger man’s hips as they kiss long and slow and unreservedly. 

He wonders how Charles’ lips taste, if they’re silky soft with a hint of Earl Grey.

He wonders how Charles would fit in his arms; what he would feel like pressed up against Erik.

He wonders what kind of son he is, to want his father’s lover.

And to think Jakob had worried, that Erik wouldn’t like Charles. 

He sighs and thinks it might be a long, long while before he’ll be coming to another Sunday brunch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles tells Raven all about his brunch with the Lehnsherrs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It turns out that I do have a bit more story to tell, though it still won't end up being a long multi-chaptered fic. Poor Charles is a little(!) mistaken about the impression he made on Erik but the two will clear that up in the next chapter, when they see each other at Tony Stark's offices...

Raven is already there, sipping a glass of Sauvignon blanc and flipping through a magazine by the time he gets back to the penthouse. They’d stopped first at the Whole Foods to pick up ingredients for dinner, Jakob shaking his head with amusement as Charles pulls up the rather long and elaborate list on his phone, courtesy of Raven earlier in the day. She’s going through a phase, Charles explains, eager to try out fancy recipes using her brother as the guinea pig and Jakob laughs and tells him he’s a rather adorable one at that. It’ll likely end in disaster Charles continues, as well as an emergency phone call to the Chinese takeout place down the street and Jakob laughs harder and then offers to cook for the both of them anytime they want.

She follows him into the kitchen without a word, watching as he drops the shopping bags on the kitchen counter and then lets out a gusty sigh. Raven eyes him up and down and then pours him a glass of wine and shoves it into his hands, hopping onto a stool at the breakfast bar and asks, “So how bad was it?”

“Terrible,” he says, pulling the items out one by one, sorting them distractedly into randomly organized piles. “It was awful. I don’t know what I’m going to do.” 

His sister, bless her heart, looks ready for a fight, eyes narrowing and hand clenching around her wine glass. “Charles, was he rude to you? Did he say something about your age difference? About you being gay? If he insulted you I swear I will go over to his house or his office or wherever he is right now and punch him in the face! And I don’t care if he’s Jakob’s son he has no right to treat you--”

Charles can’t help it – he starts giggling at Raven’s outburst, quiet chuckles shifting into riotous laughter at her expression and the absurdity of the situation. “No, Erik he…no he wasn’t mean or rude to me, darling. It’s just…” he sighs again and then drains half his glass before he asks, “you know how you’re always saying that I look for love in the wrong places? And that I’m always attracted to the wrong men? But then I started seeing Jakob and we both think he might finally be the one?” 

Raven arches an eyebrow and drawls, “Yes…what about it? Sorry, I don’t follow.”

"A minor complication." He pauses. “I may be…just a tiny bit…attracted to his son,” he blurts out. “Also Erik hates me.”

She doesn’t answer him for a full thirty seconds, staring at him with a stunned look on her face before she breaks out in guffaws almost spilling wine all over her blue slip dress. “Oh Charles, I love you so much! This…oh god this kind of thing only happens in the movies! And to _you_!”

“Thank you for that,” he mutters though he can’t really blame Raven for her reaction. “Maybe when you’re done laughing at my expense you can tell me how I’m supposed to keep dating Jakob when I can’t stop imagining his son naked. In my bed and naked. But not talking to me because he probably hates me.”

Raven grins, hopping down from her stool to wrap her arms around Charles in a hug that he reciprocates without thought. She pats him on the back and then pours him another glass of wine, before dragging him out of the kitchen into the living room and dumping them both onto the plush sofa cushions. 

“Start from the beginning. Tell me everything.”

So Charles does, from his late arrival to brunch and Erik’s distress at seeing him, the way his eyes narrowed at his appearance and the disdain in his voice when he asked about Charles’ age. How he ate his meal without a word and stared at him all afternoon with those intense grey-blue eyes, judging him and no doubt finding him lacking - not mature enough, or witty enough or _female_ enough for his brilliant father. 

Raven listens with rapt interest, occasionally interrupting to ask Charles a question or two about Jakob though most of her energy is focused on deciphering Erik’s interaction with her brother. She is insatiable, peppering him with question after question, drawing out of Charles a rather detailed, glowing account of the rest of the afternoon after Erik finally opened up and they really _talked_.

“So he’s tall, incredibly handsome and has a sarcastic sense of humor. He’s got a great job helping to save the world. Is educated enough to have strong opinions about everything and intelligent enough to back them up. You find him fascinating to talk to even when he supposedly hates you and you want to have sex with him because he’s a hot piece of ass.” She pauses and looks up at him through her lashes, sighing dramatically before patting him on the cheek. “Charles you are in so much trouble. If you weren’t already in a relationship you’d be dragging him home by the crotch and screwing him on every available surface until neither one of you can walk.” 

Charles groans, head falling back against the sofa in frustration. “I know. And I came across like such an idiot too, rambling on and on. It’s just...when I went there today I didn’t expect…Erik,” he finishes a little sheepishly.

His sister leans close, wrapping her arms comfortingly around his shoulders and replies, “At least he’s not attracted to _you_ right? Otherwise, you’d have an even bigger problem on your hands than an ill-advised crush on the son of the equally sexy and alluring older Lensherr.”

“You’re probably right.”

“Of course I am,” she answers, grinning as she pulls him up and herds him back towards the kitchen. “You like Jakob a lot right? You want to continue dating him? Or are you thinking of trading him in for the younger model?”

Charles whirls around to face her and snaps, “No! I would never…Jakob is wonderful and I _want_ to keep seeing him! I wouldn’t just dump him to date his son!”

“Well then there’s no problem.” Raven grabs the gourmet cookbook off the shelf and starts flipping through the pages, stopping when she finds the recipe she’s looking for. “Just keep your fantasies to yourself and I’m sure everything will be fine. You’re already half in love with Jakob and whatever attraction you feel for the son will probably go away, eventually.” She grins at him, smirking as she reaches to pull the cutting board from the bottom drawer. “And assuming he stops hating you for dating his Dad, you two might actually end up being friends.”

He resolutely does not answer, not wanting to admit that it already pains him to know that Erik dislikes him. That he feels a definite pull towards the other man, no matter that they disagree on everything from foreign policy to the virtues of tea vs. coffee. That he wants to get to know Erik better and have him in his life as more than just Jakob’s son.

“Alright I’m done talking about it.”

Raven makes a face at him and pretends to pout. “But I haven’t even had the chance to make a threesome joke!”

And he absolutely does not need to think about _that_ , thank you very much. “No, definitely no.” He shakes his head and tries to suppress a smirk of his own as Raven starts pulling various measuring cups and mixing bowls haphazardly from the cupboards.

“So…what are you planning to burn us for dinner?”


End file.
